Eyes
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Simplemente era imposible, no había nadie tras él, sólo se lo estaba imaginando ¿verdad? [One Shot] Fic centrado en Kirihara


**Eyes**

**Advertencias: ** Intento de humor (si, eso es una advertencia) y algo de shounen ai si se ven las cosas de cierta forma.

**Disclaimer: ** Tenipuri sigue siendo una serie de tenis ¿verdad? Eso confirma que nada es mío.

**Notas: **Mi intención nunca fue torturar a Kirihara, la verdad lo adoro, pero desde el momento en que cambié mi fondo de pantalla estaba tentada a escribir esto.

-o-

Para ser un día común y corriente había sido realmente bueno y Kirihara Akaya se encontraba de muy buen humor.

En la mañana su madre le había preparada un delicioso desayuno y el profesor lo había dejado dormir tranquilamente durante toda su aburrida clase de ingles.

A la hora del almuerzo, por alguna misteriosa razón, no se había visto obligado a hacer nada para poder llegar rápido al final de la fila y durante el entrenamiento no solo Sanada no le dijo nada por robar uno de los pasteles de Marui, si no que mando, no a dos, ni a tres estudiantes a la enfermería en media hora, si no a cinco, marcando así su nuevo record.

El día había sido tan perfecto que ni si quiera le importó cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y mucho menos cuando unas pesadas gotas comenzaron a caer en la mitad de un juego con Niou-senpai, al contrario.

Kirihara lamió sus labios y se concentró más sabiendo que mientras _solo_ fuese lluvia Sanada fuku-buchou no detendría el entrenamiento, fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Kirihara no podía asegurarlo, pero percibía que _alguien_ lo estaba observando **muy** fijamente, al punto que lo desconcentró lo suficiente para perder contra Niou-senpai.

Intentando ignorar esa sensación Kirihara decidió escabullirse unos minutos con la única intención de descansar un poco; podría ser que fuese solo que estaba muy cansado y comenzaba a imaginar cosas, sí, eso tenía que ser. Aun así el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda en ese momento no tenia nada que ver con el frío y mucho menos con el cansancio.

Kirihara mordió su labio inferior, no voltearía a mirar, no lo haría por ninguna razón; al fin de cuentas bien podría ser Niou-senpai, con la ayuda de Yagyuu-senpai, haciéndole una broma.

El solo pensamiento lo animó lo suficiente para volver a las canchas y fingir que había estado presente todo el tiempo, justo en ese momento escuchó como Sanada gritaba algo que incluía las palabras "Niou" y "gorra", lo que le indicaba que, de momento, era mejor alejarse lo mas posible del vice capitán de Rikkai.

Pero si Niou estaba allá seguramente Yagyuu también, eso quería decir que no era una broma de ellos.

La revelación llegó al tiempo que un trueno caía en las cercanías haciéndolo saltar y caer de mala manera en unos arbustos cercanos.

Justo cuando Kirihara consiguió ponerse de pie y desprender la mayoría de hojas húmedas que se habían adherido a su uniforme, volteó con disimulo con la esperanza de ver tras él a Marui, aun molesto por su pastel, pero no encontró a nadie.

Kirihara cerró lo ojos y tomo aire, él no era un cobarde y no iba a comenzar a serlo ahora. Lentamente, dejando salir el aire, Kirihara volvió a abrir sus ojos.  
Antes de dar un solo pasó le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, solo por asegurarse de que no había nadie, descubriendo que todo se encontraba igual que siempre aunque, aparte de la lluvia, todo se encontraba en silencio.

Esta vez Akaya se molestó consigo mismo por no darse cuenta antes ¡era obvio que la practica del día había terminado!

Seguramente ya muchos se encontraban camino a sus casas y él estaba ahí, semi escondido entre una banca y unos arbustos ¡y todo por su estupida imaginación!

Kirihara apretó el paso en dirección a los vestuarios, ya ni si quiera le importaba el castigo que Sanada le pondría al día siguiente, solo quería regresar a su casa tomar algo muy caliente y jugar algún videojuego para desahogarse.

-Akaya- el as de segundo año se paralizó por un segundo y juntando todo su valor giró, solo lo suficiente, para ver a dos personas: una baja de ojos escalofriantes y alguien alto y tenebroso.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; Kirihara echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pasando frente al edificio donde los demás regulares de Rikkai permanecían refugiándose de la lluvia e, ignorando que sus cosas aun estaban en su armario, se dirigió a la salida.

Lo único que él quería era regresar a su casa y permanecer en esta por un par de días, si eso era posible.

-o-

Yanagi hizo un pequeño gesto de desconcierto, nunca había visto a Akaya comportarse de esa forma.  
Recordando que alguien se encontraba a su lado hizo una nota mental de investigar un poco más sobre los patrones de comportamiento de Akaya antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, después de que te tomaste el trabajo de venir a buscarlo...-

-No importa- el más bajo cerró sus ojos y sonrió -pude ver algo interesante.-

Yanagi, por una vez, hizo caso a sus instintos y no a su cabeza y dio un paso atrás con intención de alejarse un poco del otro; Sadaharu tenia razón, llamar la atención de Fuji Syuusuke en cualquier sentido era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien.

**-FIN-**


End file.
